Detection of mines and other objects of interest is a crucial issue for naval security. Accurate detection, often at substantial depths, is also crucial for rescue operations, salvage operations, marine archeology, and marine biology. Unfortunately, many of these endeavors can only be conducted using time-consuming and relatively elaborate techniques.
In the areas of mine detection and rescue operations, time is almost always essential. Not only does the object of interest have to be detected quickly with broad range detection systems, but characteristics of the object must also be ascertained to a high degree of accuracy within a relatively short time span. Broad range detection systems using manned ships and planes are already capable of detecting objects of interest in a large volume of ocean. However, ascertaining the details of the object of interest in a timely fashion is far more problematical.
Manned detection systems in close proximity with an activated object of interest are often endangered due to the characteristics of mines and their self-protection systems. Also, there are problems in dealing with extreme depths. Further, systems that are capable of placing optical detectors near an object of interest often require close human monitoring in nearby vessels. This leads to delays in moving the relatively large vessels to the close proximity of the object of interest, thereby rendering identification of a possible mine or other obstruction to be extremely time-consuming. This is also dangerous for all involved. Likewise, in a search for a crippled submarine over a large volume of ocean, valuable time could be lost while manned ships supporting the necessary detection systems make their way to close proximity with an object of interest.
There are other limitations in the conventional art. For example, a wide aperture sonar array, which is necessary for advanced detecting techniques, is an elaborate physical arrangement. While this is suitable for large vessels, it is almost impossible on small, fast remotely controlled vessels. On the other hand, multi-static synthetic aperture sonar (MSSAS) is generally suitable only when the distances traversed are well delineated and within precise limits. Generally, such systems will not work well, even in close proximity to the object of interest unless all of the operating parameters are carefully laid out, along with the distances to be traversed by the vessel operating a synthetic aperture. This type of operation can be time consuming and awkward. Further, it may overtax the control systems of unmanned satellite vessels that are generally used for this purpose.
In many cases, the time required to obtain detailed data of an object in question is not an issue. Accordingly, many conventional techniques can be used to obtain necessary details by expanding the required time and effort to obtain those details. However, this is a luxury that may often not exist in emergency conditions, or combat conditions, where mines have to be quickly detected and their characteristics identified.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need, especially in military and rescue operations, for a high definition underwater detection and identification system. Such a system must be able to be deployed very quickly and to generate the necessary data in an expeditious manner.
Preferably, the system will be unmanned, but in constant communication with manned vessels so that data uncovered can be incorporated into tactical planning. Further, the desired detection system should work automatically, avoid false alarms, and compensate for bottom topography, as well as for the motion of the water. Since many such systems must be deployed quickly under emergency conditions, the systems will also have to be compact for easy operation in satellite vessels. The system should also be inexpensive so that it can be reasonably deployed in large numbers of small vessels.